


Babbanologa

by Akemichan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-09 01:26:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3231071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akemichan/pseuds/Akemichan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione Granger, nata babbana ed una delle più grandi streghe del nostro secolo, incontra Ada DeVille, nata babbana e con nessuna intenzione di diventare una strega. Ma forse i loro mondi possono coincidere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Babbanologa

Poiché aveva un'ora libera tra una lezione e l'altra, Hermione Granger decise per occuparla a stilare la relazione per il corso di Storia della Magia. Evidentemente doveva essere stata un'idea comune, perché in biblioteca non c'era nemmeno un posto libero. Si era dimenticata che stavano ospitando anche studenti provenienti da Durmstrang e Beauxbatons per il Torneo Tre Maghi. Camminò lentamente tra gli scaffali e poi tornò indietro: non le restava che la sala comune di Grifondoro.  
Poi la sua attenzione venne attirata da una ragazza che le faceva segno. Era Ada DeVille, una Corvonero che Hermione aveva conosciuto l'anno precedente a lezione di Babbanologia. Non l'aveva più incontrata da quando aveva lasciato quel corso perché non riusciva più a seguire tutte le lezioni contemporaneamente.  
"Ciao," la salutò.  
Ada era di madre francese, ma la discendenza era tunisina, per cui aveva un bel colore di pelle scuro, con grandi occhi castani e lunghi capelli neri. Le labbra erano carnose, il naso aquilino.  
"Non ti ho più visto a Babbanologia," le disse. "Tutto bene?"  
"Sì, ho dovuto lasciare perché non ce la facevo," ammise Hermione, con un po' di rammarico. Aveva dovuto accettare che anche lei aveva dei limiti. "D'altronde sono una Nata Babbana."  
"Oh, be', anche io." Per un attimo Hermione pensò di averla offesa, ma lei aveva semplicemente fatto un sorriso, come se stesse pensando a qualcosa di particolare. "Se hai bisogno di un posto dove sederti ti lascio il mio."  
"Ah, non preoccuparti, faccio un salto al dormitorio."  
"No, no, tranquilla." Ada radunò i suoi libri e si chinò per infilarli nella borsa ai suoi piedi. "Tanto devo andare via." Si alzò e le indicò la sedia. "Becchiamoci qualche volta, ok? Magari alla prossima uscita ad Hogsmeade."  
"Certamente." Hermione aveva risposto per educazione, più che altro. Non che non trovasse Ada simpatica, ma non la conosceva così bene da avere confidenza. Anche a lezione di Babbanologia non l'aveva mai sentita parlare troppo, anche se ricordava benissimo di averla sentita sbuffare a più riprese in occasione di alcune spiegazioni particolari.  
Tuttavia, questo non significava che non sarebbero potute diventare amiche. Hermione stessa aveva avuto una brutta esperienza, al primo anno, quando nessuno la considerava semplicemente per l'atteggiamento che aveva a lezione. Si prese quindi l'appunto mentale di ribeccare Ada e magari di chiederle anche perché, da Nata Babbana, avesse scelto Babbanologia. Di norma, era una materia che seguivano i Purosangue che avevano interesse a scoprire un mondo completamente diverso da quello che conoscevano.  
L'occasione per rivedere Ada le si presentò prima del previsto, perché quando si alzò dal tavolo al termine della sua ora libera, notò una pergamena abbandonata: era la relazione di Storia della Magia, firmata a nome di Ada DeVille. Probabilmente l'aveva scordata nella fretta di lasciarle il posto.  
Hermione non resistette alla tentazione di darle una rapida occhiata: era breve, scritta in fretta tanto che l'inchiostro era sbavato ai lati. Dalle prime righe, non pareva nemmeno troppo in argomento. Non sapeva quale fosse l'andamento degli studi di Ada, ma di certo quella relazione non le avrebbe portato un buon voto. Poteva anche essere solamente una bozza.  
In ogni caso, dopo le lezioni decise di fare un salto nella sala comune di Corvonero per riportarglielo, prima di cena. Poteva anche servirle e a lasciarlo in biblioteca sarebbe potuto andare perso. Non era mai stata nella loro sala comune e ciò le fece venire in mente che tra le varie Case non c'era in effetti molta comunicazione. Se non si aveva un motivo preciso - come quando Harry e Ron avevano dovuto bere la Polisucco per andare nel Dormitorio dei Serpeverde - era rarissimo che si passasse da una Casa all'altra.  
Ovviamente, Hermione aveva letto il libro su Hogwarts e lo ricordava praticamente a memoria, per cui sapeva benissimo dove si trovava quello dei Corvonero e non rimase nemmeno un attimo stupita quando la testa di corvo sulla porta le pose, gracchiando, un indovinello: "Io prima entro e poi apro. Chi sono?"  
"La chiave," rispose Hermione dopo averci pensato un attimo.  
Era la risposta esatta, per cui la porta si aprì cigolando e lei entrò. Il gruppo di Corvonero che era radunato nella loro sala comune si voltò verso di lei e rimasero tutti stupiti: come aveva immaginato, era raro vedere qualcuno delle altre case in altri dormitori, anche se quello in particolare era l'unico che non aveva una propria password e in cui era quindi possibile veder apparire persone senza invito.  
"Scusatemi," disse. "Sto cercando Ada. Le devo restituire una cosa che ha dimenticato."  
"È su nella stanza," le rispose una ragazza, accennando col capo ad una delle scalinate. Da quel punto di vista non era molto diverso dal Dormitorio di Grifondoro.  
"Grazie." Annuì e prese la direzione indicatale senza aggiungere altro. Aveva assunto che nella risposta ci fosse l'implicito permesso a salire nella stanza.  
Ada era sdraiata sul letto con un apparecchio in mano che Hermione non riconobbe subito e non aveva alzato nemmeno lo guardo quando aveva sentito i passi. Balzò in piedi solo quando sentì la sua voce.  
"Ciao." Hermione alzò le mani. "Non volevo disturbarti, scusa. Ma avevi dimenticato questo in biblioteca." Frugò nella borsa ed estrasse la pergamena.  
Ada la prese per capire cosa fosse. Il suo volto non fece una mossa quando la riconobbe. "Oh, sì." La riavvolse e la lanciò verso la scrivania, lasciando che vi cadesse disordinatamente sopra. "Grazie per esserti disturbata," disse sorridendo verso di lei. "Altrimenti mi sarebbe toccato riscriverla e sarebbe stata una palla."  
Hermione guardò quella pergamena abbandonata così malamente e rabbrividì: aveva davvero intenzione di consegnarla in quelle condizioni?  
"Ci ho dato una letta," ammise allora. "Non credo sia ben fatta. Se vuoi posso..."  
"No, grazie," rispose Ada immediatamente. "Lo so che fa schifo, ma non me ne importa abbastanza. Finché non mi bocciano è più che sufficiente."  
"Ma perché?" Hermione non si trattenne dall'esternare la sua perplessità.  
"Perché è una palla." Poi aggiunse: "Questo mondo, intendo. Finita la scuola io voglio iscrivermi all'università normale."  
Per una delle poche volte nella sua vita, Hermione rimase completamente senza parole. Si limitò a guardarla con gli occhi spalancati, cosa che fece scoppiare Ada a ridere.  
"Hai mai pensato a quanto noioso sia il mondo dei maghi?" le domandò. "Sono fermi al medioevo."  
"Non puoi fare paragoni con la tecnologia babbana." Hermione ritrovò finalmente la sua voce. "In molti casi si è trattato di compensare quello che la magia non può fornire loro..."  
Ada prese l'oggetto con cui stava lavorando e lo allungò verso di lei. "E questo cosa sopperisce?" domandò. "L'unico gioco decente che i maghi hanno sono gli scacchi. Gli scacchi! Viventi, ma sempre scacchi."  
Hermione lo afferrò per controllare meglio cosa fosse e finalmente lo riconobbe: era il Game Boy, una di quelle console portatili per videogame che stavano andando di moda in quel periodo nel mondo Babbano. Le aveva viste in qualche vetrine. Però era un apparecchio tecnologico, quindi non avrebbe dovuto funzionare ad Hogwarts.  
"Non fraintendermi, la magia è figa. Trasfigurazione mi piace un sacco. E non vedo l'ora di imparare a smaterializzarmi," proseguì Ada. "È il mondo dei maghi che è noioso... Non capisco perché debbano nascondersi invece di andare in giro come persone normali."  
"Bisogna tenere nascosta la magia ai Babbani perché non sarebbero in grado di comprenderla. Già in passato ci sono stati casi..." Hermione parlava con tono meccanico, ma i suoi occhi erano fissi sullo schermo del Game Boy, accesso contro ogni logica.  
"Lo so, lo so. Continuo a trovare brutto che non si usi la magia per aiutare la gente in Africa, ma comunque..." Ada fece un segno con la mano che indicava che non voleva parlarne: era un argomento che aveva già affrontato. "Parlo di vivere come gli altri, invece di andare in giro vestiti con quelle palandrane che io boh. Invece si vive in questa specie di mondo dove l'attività più divertente è stato il Ballo del Ceppo. Wow." Allungò una mano verso di lei per attirare la sua attenzione. "Questa gente manco guarda Friends! Non guarda nulla!"  
"A Hogwarts la tecnologia babbana non funziona," disse Hermione infine. "Perché questo sì?"  
Ada sorrise furba. "Non funziona perché ci sono degli incantesimi apposta. Li ho studiati e sono riuscita a trovare un piccolo contro-incantesimo che valesse solo per alcuni oggetti determinati," le spiegò. "Non avrei resistito un altro anno qui senza il mio Game Boy."  
"E come lo ricarichi? Va a batteria, vero?"  
"Ho trovato un incantesimo che riesce a sostituire l'energia elettrica."  
Hermione era impressionata. Lei stessa era una maga eccezionale, ma si chiedeva se sarebbe stata in grado di creare incantesimi del genere. Insomma, si stava parlando di qualcosa che aveva superato le difese di Hogwarts stessa. Certo, dopo la Mappa del Malandrino non avrebbe dovuto stupirsi di vedere così tanti maghi abilissimi già in giovane età, ciò nonostante era incredula.  
"Hai un grande talento..." commentò. "Il Mondo Magico ha bisogno di persone come te." Un mondo dove ci fossero Nati Babbani di gran lunga migliori dei Purosangue, che potessero portare una ventata di novità di un mondo ancora così chiuso.  
"Nah. Quello," ed indicò il Game Boy, "è solo perché ci tengo. Nel resto sono abbastanza scarsa."  
"Ma se ti impegnassi un po' di più...!"  
"Hermione," mormorò Ada dolcemente. "Non m'interessa. Vedi, a Babbanologia fanno apparire le invenzioni umane come delle stranezze o delle eccentricità, ma per me non è così." Le riprese tra le mani il Game Boy ed iniziò a giochicchiarci, premendo le dita con forza sui tasti. "Hai parlato di sopperire... Esatto. Gli uomini sono stati capaci di sostituire la magia. I maghi volano perché possono, gli uomini volano perché sono riusciti a farlo. Per me questo è grandioso." Alzò lo sguardo dallo schermo e le sorrise. "Io adoro la tecnologia. Riesci a capirmi?"  
"No," ammise Hermione asciutta. "Non ci riesco."

***

Per Hermione Granger era strano ritornare ad Hogwarts dopo così tanto tempo. Certo, fra pochi anni avrebbe dovuto accompagnarci i suoi figli e la cosa ancora un po' la inquietava e la entusiasmava allo stesso tempo, ma in quel luogo c'erano moltissimi dei suoi ricordi, non tutti belli, ma che ora che aveva un lavoro fisso e stabile al Ministero le sembravano lontanissimi, quasi sfocati.  
Era cresciuta, mentre Hogwarts era sempre stata la stessa, una specie di mondo magico in cui lei, Nata Babbana, si era ritrovava a vivere in una favola e in una tragedia. E dove aveva iniziato la sua nuova vita. In fondo, proprio da lì era partita la sua campagna per la protezione degli elfi domestici.  
Per cui, quando l'insegnante di Storia della Magia le aveva chiesto di tenere una conferenza alla sua classe riguardando la sua esperienza durante la Seconda Guerra Magica, soprattutto in riguardo a quando aveva istituito l'Esercito di Silente, aveva accettato subito anche per avere una scusa per tornare. Era stato Neville a suggerirla, dato che sapeva che sebbene l'insegnante fosse stato Harry Potter, lei era la mente dietro a tutto.  
"Hermione!"  
Lei alzò lo sguardo di fronte a sé e vide una donna vestita con abiti babbani, jeans e camicia a fiori. La sorpresa che la colse passò immediatamente quando la riconobbe: non la vedeva da anni, ma quella fisionomia in quel viso scuro era inconfondibile.  
"Ada?" domandò comunque, con sorpresa nella voce.  
"Eh, già. Non ci vediamo da parecchio." Le sorrise e la abbracciò volentieri. "Appena mi hanno fatto sapere che saresti venuta qui per tenere una conferenza sull'Esercito di Silente, ne ho approfittato subito."  
Quello le fece ricordare anche il motivo per cui non si vedevano da anni. "Sai, volevo invitare anche te, al quinto anno, ma mi era stato detto che ti eri trasferita."  
Ada annuì. "Mio padre aveva avuto di nuovo il trasferimento in Francia, per cui lo abbiamo seguito. Ho terminato gli studi a Beauxbaton. Sono tornata in Inghilterra solo due anni fa. Ho saltato tutta la Guerra Magica."  
"Buon per te." Hermione lo disse con sincerità nella voce. Lei aveva combattuto, lo aveva sempre fatto, ma le prime persone che aveva spedito fuori del paese erano i suoi genitori, per non far correre loro dei rischi. E aveva visto che cosa aveva perso la gente durante quel periodo. Fred era una delle ferite che sarebbero sempre rimaste indelebili. Per questo non augurava a nessuno di aver passato le stesse esperienze.  
"Grazie," rispose Ada. "Ho saputo cosa hai fatto, ovviamente... Sei sempre stata meglio di tutti."  
"Non l'ho fatto da sola," si schernì lei. "Molto del merito va anche agli altri."  
"Mi chiedo se avessi combattuto, se fossi stata qui." Il tono era casuale, ma era come se ci fosse un senso di colpa di sottofondo.  
"Forse l'avresti fatto utilizzando armi babbane."  
Ciò sembrò allentare la tensione ed entrambe scoppiarono a ridere.  
"Cosa ci fai qui?" domandò poi Hermione. "Non sarai venuta solo per me?"  
"Vorrei dirti di sì, ma non è così." Ada indicò il suo abbigliamento. "Sono l'insegnante di Babbanologia. Questa è la mia divisa ufficiale."  
Hermione ne fu sorpresa. "Così hai deciso di lavorare nel mondo dei maghi, alla fine."  
"Sì e no," fu la risposta. "Faccio anche la web designer per una piccola agenzia. Dato che posso lavorare da qui, riesco a coordinare i due lavori. La smaterializzazione aiuta," aggiunse con un sorriso divertito.  
"Capisco." Hermione era sinceramente incuriosita da quella doppia vita, da strega e da Babbana.  
"Devo ringraziarti, a dire la verità," proseguì Ada. "È stato per merito tuo che ho deciso di accettare questo posto."  
"Mio?"  
"Già," confermò lei. "Anche se ero in Francia ho seguito ciò che è successo qui... Ho sempre parlato male dell'idea che i maghi si tenessero la magia e non aiutassero i bisognosi Babbani, e poi non ho fatto nulla nemmeno io. Ma sai, avevo diciassette anni. Ero molto immatura."  
Hermione avrebbe potuto specificare che anche molti di quelli che avevano combattuto avevano la stessa età, ma non lo fece. Non tutti avevano la stessa maturità e non tutti l'avevano alla stessa età. Inoltre, lei aveva vissuto strane avventure da quando ne aveva undici, mentre Ada le era sembrata persa nel suo mondo di videogiochi e televisione.  
"Allora ho pensato se potessi davvero far qualcosa anche io," terminò Ada. "Basta lezioni dove i Babbani sono visti come degli strani essere che creano strane cose. Voglio provare ad insegnare alle generazioni il bello di quel mondo, senza giudizi di merito. Da questo punto di vista, la playstation ha sempre molto successo," ridacchiò.  
Hermione sorrise. Avevano sconfitto Voldemort, era vero, ma se aveva avuto tanto sostegno era ancora perché, nel mondo dei maghi, viveva un pregiudizio verso i Babbani. E verso i Maghinò, che nonostante tutto venivano ancora visti in maniera negativa. Ogni aiuto, da quel punto di vista, era gradito.  
Aveva detto di non comprendere la passione di Ada per la tecnologia e ancora adesso preferiva vivere nel mondo dei maghi, un mondo che sentiva davvero suo, il mondo che aveva contribuito a salvare. Però se c'era qualcuna che poteva trasmettere la positività del mondo Babbano, probabilmente era lei. E forse, anche Hermione poteva imparare qualcosa.  
"Posso assistere ad una tua lezione?"


End file.
